


belum saatnya

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, Romantic Friendship, little Hurt little Comfort, little bit about Joan of Arc, sampai detik ini aku nulis tag aku belum tahu mau nentuin judul apa, selamat ulang tahun untuk ken!!!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Butuh proses panjang untuk kemudian bisa saling menyesuaikan, saling memahami.Dan keduanya belum mencapai titik itu saat ini.[#SempakKENcang19]





	belum saatnya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk meramaikan ulang tahun Ken ... dan aku melewati batas tenggat waktu. Oke. Hiks.  
> Saking paniknya aku sampai lupa di mana letak # buat ngasih tagar (...) Btwww selamat ulang tahun Keeeen! XD
> 
>  **Prompt** : _Proses yang panjang_ ; diambil dari fanfiksi karya Kenzeira dengan judul [Polaroid](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12695104/1/Polaroid).

“ASTAGA, FRANCIS!”

Francis nyaris terlonjak. Teh nyaris tumpah.

“Tuh, kan! Biskuitnya larut semua!”

SIAL SEKALI. “Bukan begitu cara menyadarkan orang yang sedang melamun!” balas Francis kesal. Karuan saja ia marah. Kalau hanya dipanggil dengan pelan saja siapa pun yang melamun sudah bisa terkejut, bagaimana dengan teriakan? Rasanya tadi seperti kena alat kejut jantung.

Memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan, dengan kesal Arthur bangkit, mengambil teh dengan remah-remah biskuit terapung di permukaan milik Francis, kemudian membawanya ke dapur, berkata bahwa ia akan membuatkan lagi yang baru. Francis menghabiskan biskuitnya yang tinggal separuh hanya untuk mengeluhkan betapa ribetnya Arthur dan suatu hal yang ironis bahwa acara minum teh _yang nikmat_ sama sekali tidak ia nikmati.

Sampai Arthur muncul lagi ke ruang makan, Francis masih mengomel.

“Dengar tidak? Kamu dan cara sengsaramu minum teh itu!”

“Siapa suruh melamun saat sedang mencelupkan biskuit ke dalam teh?” Arthur meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Francis, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya yang berseberangan. “Jangan terlalu lama, nanti ajur. Lalu mencampur jadi satu dengan teh.”

“Toh, aku yang minum tehnya.”

“Rasanya akan nggak enak.”

“Toh _aku_ yang minum tehnya.”

Arthur diam saja. Memandangi Francis, menunggu sampai lelaki itu mempraktikkan apa yang ia suruh. Francis tahu bahwa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencelupkan _disgestive biscuit_ itu ke dalam teh, tapi karena ia kesal bukan main, ia mengambil sebuah dan langsung memakannya.

“Hei!”

Bodoh amat. Francis tahu Arthur marah, tapi ia _lebih_ marah. Lebih tepatnya, ia _masih_ marah. Hah. Makhluk tidak punya hati macam apa yang menyadarkan seseorang yang sedang melamun dengan teriakan super keras tepat di hadapan? Itu sangat kejam, dan sumpah, kalau Francis manusia _sungguhan_ , ia bisa-bisa sudah kena serangan jantung dan tewas terkapar.

“HEI!”

Francis tetap mengunyahnya, lalu menelannya, lalu menatap Arthur tepat di mata. Lelaki itu sudah berdiri, mukanya merah semua. Membuat Arthur marah itu sangat mudah, serius. Yang pertama dan yang utama tentu saja dengan menuangkan susu sebelum air panas lebih dulu saat menyeduh teh. Dan yang kedua adalah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang: memakan langsung biskuit dan bukannya mencelupkannya dulu.

Tapi biasanya, ia melakukan hal itu hanya dengan tujuan untuk membuat Arthur kesal secara main-main. Pun Arthur juga tahu hal itu. Bukannya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

“Francis, kamu tahu kalau itu _disgestive biscuit_ rasa cokelat?”

Francis mengangkat alis, lalu memandang biskuit-biskuit yang masih ada di atas piring kecil di tengah-tengah mereka. Oh, benar juga. Warna biskuit itu memang lebih tua. Ia baru sadar, tapi hei, siapa sih yang mau secara kurang kerjaan menyadarinya? Lagi pula, memangnya bedanya apa? Tidak mengubah keputusannya untuk tetap kesal. Mengagetkan orang boleh, tapi jangan saat seseorang itu sedang di tengah-tengah lamunan, tahu!

Terutama, saat seseorang itu sedang di tengah-tengah lamunan _yang penting_.

(Setidaknya penting bagi Francis.)

Francis tidak membalas, suasana hatinya buruk seketika, padahal kalau dua detik saja Arthur mau mendiamkannya, ia hendak mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi ia lamunkan. Tapi sayangnya Arthur sudah menginterupsi dua detik lebih cepat dan ambyar semua yang ia pikirkan, ambyar! Mengingat hal itu, Francis menjadi kesal lagi, dan ia mengambil (lagi) biskuit di atas piring dan memakannya langsung. Lagi.

Setelah diingatkan Arthur tadi, Francis baru sadar sepenuhnya. Benar juga, ini rasa cokelat.

Francis hanya tidak sadar bahwa itu rasa cokelat—bukannya ia tidak tahu seberapa berharganya biskuit jebolan abad 19 ini _kalau_ yang rasa cokelat. Peringkat nomor satu untuk daftar biskuit terenak yang dimakan dengan cara dicelupkan ke dalam teh. Pantaslah Arthur marah. Pantaslah Arthur, seorang yang sangat ribet soal urusan teh dan hafal di luar kepala isi esai “Teh yang Baik dan Benar” karangan George Orwell pada 1946 (iya, ada orang Inggris yang dengan sangat kurang kerjaannya menulis soal itu! Kini Francis rasanya ingin mempertanyakan obsesi semua orang Inggris kepada teh), marah.

Tapi saat Francis memakannya kali kedua, Arthur tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia diam saja. Namun ia masih berdiri dari kursinya. Memandangi tanpa berkedip Francis yang mengunyah biskuit itu, yang juga memandanginya balik, _pun tanpa berkedip juga_. Sampai kemudian Francis menelan kunyahannya kemudian mereka saling pandang.

“Aku tahu kalau rasa cokelat.” Francis berkata. Memecah hening.

Arthur kembali duduk. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. “Memang kau melamun apa?”

“Bukan Inggris yang membunuh Joan of Arc.”

Itu namanya skakmat.

Itu namanya serangan super tiba-tiba.

Seperti ada bom dijatuhkan di tengah-tengah mereka. Atau seperti tiba-tiba Francis mengeluarkan pistol lalu menembak tepat di dahinya. Membekukan ruangan, membekukan _dunianya_. Kalau ini adalah strategi yang Francis gunakan sebagai serangan balasan untuk membuatnya gantian menjadi pihak yang dikagetkan, pihak yang kena serangan jantung, mungkin Arthur akan percaya.

Tapi sayangnya tidak. Namun Arthur kini hanya sedang _sangat terkejut_ sampai-sampai sebagian dari dirinya masih berharap bahwa itu tadi sungguhan hanya strategi.

Francis tahu Arthur akan terkejut, atau setidaknya tidak sanggup mengatakan apa pun sampai beberapa saat, tapi tidak menyangka akan selama ini.

Jeanne adalah topik terlarang mereka. Setidaknya, mereka berdua tahu itu dengan benar, menyimpan rapat-rapat pembicaraan mengenainya. Gadis penyelamat Perancis dalam Perang Seratus Tahun melawan Inggris yang berakhir dengan dibakar hidup-hidup. Baik keduanya menyaksikan pembakarannya secara langsung, pun keduanya juga menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain saat itu. Tidak pernah barang sekalipun Francis maupun Arthur mengangkat hal itu ke permukaan.

“Arthie.”

Belum ada balasan.

“ _Arthur_.”

“Aku nggak ingin membahasnya.”

“Aku juga.” Francis tersenyum. “Bahkan setelah setengah abad.”

“Baru setengah abad berlalu.” Arthur sama sekali tidak tersenyum. “Baru setengah abad dan kamu sudah membahasnya. Apakah setengah abad sudah kelewat panjang untukmu? Setengah abad bahkan baru sepertiga umurmu sekarang! Kejadian itu saat kamu berumur seribu, Francis, ada yang lebih bisa kaukenang daripada hal itu.”

Francis tidak menghapus senyumnya. Ia berdiri, lalu menghampiri Arthur yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Diputarnya kursi Arthur perlahan agar Francis bisa melakukan hal yang ia suka—menempelkan kepala Arthur di dada dan mengusap-usap rambut pirang lelaki itu. Biasanya Arthur takkan bertahan begitu lama dengan dalih sesak napas, tapi setidaknya, _setidaknya untuk saat ini,_ Francis tahu Arthur takkan menarik diri.

Butuh proses yang sangat panjang. Untuk saling menyesuaikan. Untuk saling memahami.

Dan kini, Francis bisa menarik kesimpulan, keduanya belum saatnya mencapai titik itu. Belum, sampai Arthur menerima tawaran untuk diajak membahas Jeanne. Atau sampai Arthur tidak memaksakan kehendak dan terus mencekokinya dengan teh untuk mengisi sore. Atau bahkan sampai Arthur bersedia menjadi pihak yang memecahkan keheningan dan bukannya terus keras kepala dalam diam.

Belum saatnya.

“Mungkin benar. Mungkin memang masih ada,” jawab Francis, masih mengusap belakang kepala Arthur. “Dan sampai aku kehabisan kenangan, baru kemudian kita akan membahasnya.”

Belum, belum, _belum saatnya_ … dan Francis bersedia menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

.

.

* * *

[1] _Chocolate digestive biscuit_ berada dalam peringkat pertama di daftar biskuit terpopuler yang disajikan dengan cara menyelupkan ke dalam teh sebelum dimakan.  
[2] Joan of Arc, pahlawan Prancis dalam Perang Seratus Tahun, dibakar hidup-hidup pada 30 Mei 1431 oleh Inggris, yang 'membelinya' dari pengkhianat Prancis yang menangkap Jeanne dengan harga 10.000  _livres_ (mata uang pada masa itu).  
[3] "Teh yang Baik dan Benar", terjemahan kasar dari " _A Nice Cup of Tea_ " merupakan esai karangan George Orwell, penulis Inggris, diterbitkan oleh _London Evening Standard_ pada 12 Januari 1946. 

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KEEENN!!!! /MASIH  
>    
>  (1) tahu nggak, jadi ini ada ceritanya loh. (MALAH CERITA)  
>  jadi ... aku bingung mau bikin fanfik tentang apa :"DDD disebabkan karena sedikitnya fandom atau pairing yang aku sama denganmo :"") dan aku sebenernya masih bingung sampai tadi sore (?) orz dan ... terus tiba-tiba dapet pencerahan dan teringat eksistensi fruk ini 8'DD alhasil langsung bikin deh. dan prompt-nya juga diambil dari fanfik fruk-nya ken hehehehehe.  
>  (2) dan aku ngga bisa nulis ena-ena :"( aku setop sampe situ doang :"((((( /mojok  
>  (3) semoga menikmati ya :"))))  
>    
>  tagarnya ini SempakKENcang19, kepanjangannya **Se** la **mat** **pa** damu, **Ken** **ca** ya **ng** , yang ke- **19**! XD  
>  SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LAGI!! XD


End file.
